


Snoring, Jazz and Blues

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [11]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: What each Survivor thinks of Coach's snoring.
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 10





	Snoring, Jazz and Blues

Nick couldn't stand Coach's deep snoring. It echoed through the safe room, keeping him awake. It drove him mad. He tossed and turned trying to find sleep so his exhausted body could finally rest. He had no idea how Rochelle and Ellis slept through it.

Rochelle hardly noticed Coach's snoring. Her old roommate in Ohio snored. She tended to zone out and found it easy to fall asleep through the snoring. It probably helped that she was so physically and mentally exhausted that she didn't care.

Ellis would never admit it to anyone, but he liked Coach's snoring. Hell, he could say he enjoyed it even. Coach's deep snores rumbled through the safe room like a deep woodwind instrument from a blues and jazz festival. It helped Ellis relax and sleep.

Coach, on the other hand, denied that he snored, which pissed Nick off and made him bitch, which not one of the survivors enjoyed.


End file.
